Last Dance
by ILikeBeinMe2411
Summary: Oh Ha Ni is going out late at night, and Baek Sueng-Jo is determined to find out what is she up to.
1. Chapter 1

**Well oh my gosh, where am i? Hold up, I know where I am. I'm in the land of . Hello! That was my silly entrance to this story. So if you all are wondering who I am. I'm...new here. So this is my first story. Hope ya like. Before I go on I'm not going to update no more chapters unless I got at least five reviews. Thank you. I almost forget something. I don't own Playful Kiss or the song Express.**

* * *

It is 9:00 p.m. and every one in the Baek residence was in their own slumber except Oh Ha Ni. Slowly tip-toeing down the stairs was Oh Ha Ni attempting to create a swift escape out the residence. She almost made down the stairs before clumsily tripping over the last step. _THUD._ '' I need to be quiet not trip over a stupid step.'' Oh Ha Ni whispered to herself. She lifted herself off the cold carpet and tip-toed to the door. Oh Ha Ni twisted the doorknob slowly and-

'' Where are you going?'' Oh Ha Ni jumped.

'' Oh! It's just you.'' Oh Ha Ni muttered under her breath trying to regain her breathing back to normal.

Baek Seung-Jo raised his voiced loud enough not to awake the others. '' Where are you going Ha Ni?'' This time he grabbed her arm.

'' None of your business" Oh Ha Ni whispered harshly.

This took Seung-Jo by hear a cold tone laced in her delicate and naive voice. Oh Ha Ni rushed out the door to get away from Baek Seung-Jo. Seung-Jo queitly sprinted the stairs to his room and threw on some clothes. Then he went downstairs and grabbed his hat and jacket. Baek Sueng-Jo was determined to crack open Oh Ha Ni's secret.

* * *

**Thx for reading. Please review if you want to read more. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** my peoples! First I would like to thank the people who review and viewed my story. For that i thankful for y'all. Now, I don't own**

** chiz! I own me. I'm a person of small words.**

* * *

_"Please Oh Ha Ni?"_

"No! You already know!"

"Stop being a crybaby for once and do this for me!"

"Give me one reason why I should."

"Uhh, because you love to dance you expressed yourself, you don't care what people say to you."

"Ugh! You owe me big time, you idiot."

"Thank you so much, I'll even give you a present for you help!"

"Yeah Yeah, goodbye!"

"Wait, meet me at the dance studio, right now."

"Fine, now goodbye!"

With that Ha Ni slammed her small flip phone. In a huff, she prepared her dance bag and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the facet and splashed the spewing water on her face. After that she grabbed a hand towel, and dried her face. "How does he expect me to pull this off?!" Oh Ha Ni exclaimed. Not knowing that someone was leaning against the door listening to her. As soon as she opened the door the person was gone. Oh Ha Ni rushed downstairs, before she can reached the door-.

"Oh Ha Ni! Where are you going, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Oma asked curiously.

"I'll just eat an apple." said Oh Ha Ni trying to keep a serene appearance."

"Where are you going?" Oma asked while Ha Ni tossed her apple in the trash.

"Somewhere, I'll be back in time for dinner." Oh Ha Ni quickly answered.

"Alright, see you later." Oma shouted.

"Bye!" Oh Ha Ni shouted back.

_With Oh Ha Ni_

Ha Ni walked down the sidewalk, letting the breeze pass through her. An hour later, Ha Ni finally arrived at her destination. Poetic Justice dance studio. She enter a walked into the hobby. "Hey you" Oh Ha Ni turned her head to see how called her. She twisted her body around and saw a lady in mid-twenties. The lady smiled.

" You must be Oh Ha Ni, right?" the lady asked.

"Yep, that's me." Ha Ni answered.

The lady smiled once more "Clive said meet him in room 10."

"Okay so, where do I go?" Ha Ni asked.

"Go down the hall, to your left." the lady instructed.

"Thank you." Oh Ha Ni said.

She started her way through the hallway. Music was booming from each room. "I didn't know that they still dance to western music." Ha Ni said to herself. Ha Ni came to a halt when she saw a door that read _Room 10._ Once she entered, she saw a three large mirrors in front of her. Then she saw a boom box where you can hook up your IPod to it. Then she spotted a camera in front of her. so, Ha Ni turned it on. Then she chose a song. "Numb" by Rihanna. The music started, and she got in her dance position. (**listen to this song while reading this). **She squatted when the chorus came on and her knees came toward each other. Then she elbowed to the right, and she crossed her leg behind the other. (A.N. I'm not good with dance terms, so bear with me). Other the song ended she was on her knees panting.

"You've improved" the voice taunted Oh Ha Ni causing her to jump off the ground.

"Clive, you scared living crap out of me!" Ha Ni exclaimed.

"Sorry, o thy great one." Clive said while walking over to the boombox.

"Yeah, yeah what song are you putting it on." Ha Ni asked curiously.

"You'll see." he said."

_Men go slow_

"You did not, One Night Stand, really?" Ha Ni said getting ready to dance.

"Come on, get ready." Clive said.

_You should stay another night with me  
A one night stand is all I need (just you and me)_

They started slow and got generally faster. The dance was about slow and seductive. It got towards the end and their last position and Clive was hovering above Oh Ha Ni. Clive was staring deep into Ha Ni's brown eyes. Deciding to close the space between Ha Ni moved her head towards his. They felt each other warm breath there lips were just centimeters away. Until a knock was booming against the door. Clive groaned.

Oh Ha Ni stood up and answered the door. She saw a group of people, that looked oddly familiar. "Jess!" Oh Ha Ni exclaimed. "Oh my gosh, Ha Ni, look at you!" Jess exclaimed too. Then she saw all of her old friends. Clive spoke up and said "All you here to play, or to dance?"

"Stop being grumpy so we can start." Jess retorted.

"So, what song are we doing?" Ha Ni asked.

"Express by Christina Agulara and your singing." Jess said proudly.

"What, me?" Ha Ni asked.

"Yep, you Ha Ni." Jess said.

"I'm not singing." Ha Ni declared.

"Oh yes you are, or I will tell our friend Clive your secret." she promised.

"You wouldn't." Ha Ni said as a statement.

"I would." Jess said as a matter of fact.

"Fine! Get the chairs." Ha Ni said as she gave in.

"Let's do this!" Jess exclaimed.

_Resuming back to_ tonight

Baek Seung-Jo ran down the sidewalk. He saw Ha Ni's shilouette down the street. Her shilouette lead to a nightclub called Get Lucky. He walked in and the lights were dimed and the tables had candles. People filled the seats except for one table in the front of the stage. Then a man dressed up in a white dress up shirt came up to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming to the grand opening of this dancing club, now to open up, I asked my friend to dance tonight even though she didn't want to. Sit back and relaxed to listen to the beauty Haniya(A.N. Oma's nickname for Oh Ha Ni). The lights dimmed more and the center stage lights were on. And a lady with a hat started singing and was sitting in a chair look at a mirror. (A.N. listen to express while reading). Then girls started to come out the dressers. The girl singing and the rest of them put there chairs in the middle. And then they slapped the chair for a beat. Then the light revealed the singing girl to be... "Oh Ha Ni" Baek Seung-Jo whispered to himself. He was enchanted her beauty. He had felt this way for her but, it was just a small crush. But now it was blooming into something bigger than crush. Baek Seung-Jo is in love with Oh Ha Ni. It was at the end of the song and their final position was in the chair, "Give up for our dancers tonight and our singer too" the man winked at Oh Ha Ni making her blush. That made Seung-Jo fume imaginary flames. "This is not the last time your going see'em, come back for more." he said and with that he finished.

"So, that was Oh Ha Ni's secret." Baek Seung-Jo said to himself,

* * *

**Told ya I would come back. With school and stuff, it is really hard to try to update. I don't own chiz! Turn in for more. Deuces.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm** back here once again so I bring a new chapter after this story I will write a teen titans story so expect more my people. I don't own chiz. I own me. so** **ha.**

* * *

Knock, knock. "UGG! What is it!" Ha Ni yelled sluggishly.

"Oma wants you down for breakfast, dummy." Seung-Jo said.

"Gimme five more minutes." Ha Ni whispered knowing that nobody was going to hear her.

"I'm coming in." With that Seung-Jo opened the door quietly so, Ha Ni can't hear him enter her room.

"Get up." He snatched the cover off her body to her in a corset like leotard. His expression was priceless.

"Ahh! Get out!" Ha Ni exclaimed while she a pillow in her hand trying to throw it at his head.

Baek Seung-Jo walked towards the door while taking a pillow to the head. He came downstairs to questioning stares. Seung-Jo settled into his seat. He sighed "I scared Ha Ni." he finally said. Everyone had a "oh" look in there face. They heard thumping in the stairway, and it lead up to a restless Ha Ni. She sat down with her hair tangled.

"Oh Ha Ni, what hit you in the head now?" Eun-Jo bitterly joked.

"Eun-Jo!" Oma scolded.

"What?" Eun-Jo asked innocently.

Oma glared daggers at him "I'm fine, I just had a long night that all." Ha Ni said.

"So where did you go?" Oma asked curiously.

"Over a friend's house." Ha Ni replied.

"You all must have did make-up." Oma observed the faint trace of make-up on Oh Ha Ni's face.

"Ummm we were doing cosplay." Ha Ni rushed.

"Mm ok then but-" _R__ing. _The doorbell interrupted her "I got it." Oma rushed to the door and let the guest in.

The guest had on a wrinkled, mahogany plaid shirt on with four adoring roses in his hand. Ha Ni signed in annoyance "Clive, what are you doing here." Ha Ni asked as her anger spiked. She had a feeling that her 'good' friend would appear somewhere today but, not where she lived. "So, I don't get a good morning or a hello?" Clive teased knowing that Ha Ni furious with him. "I just wanted to give you some roses for your bravery doing 'cosplaly' last night, for me of course." he evilly smirked at her. Ha Ni was blushing crazily and everyone at the table noticed. This made Seung-Jo fume when Clive emphasized cosplay. "Anyway, I came here today to generally ask the blush queen would she like to go a outing with me." Clive raised the roses again.

"Sure, why not." Spoke a sarcastic Oh Ha Ni.

"Get your jacket."

"Fine. But where are we heading?"

"You'll see, beautiful." Ha Ni scoffed in amusement.

"I'll see you later."

"Be careful!" Geum Hee warned. **(HA! I found out her name. Yep.)**

"I will!"

After that Oh Gi Dong spoke. "He's a fine young man."

"I'm curious, who is he Gi Dong?" Geum Hee was curious.

"Curiosity kills the cat." Spoke the silent Baek. The attention of the table was turned to him ,but was short lived.

"Aren't curious about what Ha Ni is up to?" Geum Hee asked.

"No." That was a lie and Seung-Jo realized that.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to see what they are doing." With that Geum Hee stood up, placed her dirty plate in the empty sink, and she headed to the door with her raven jacket.

"Mother, what are you doing?" the youngest Baek asked.

"I'm going to spy on Oh Ha Ni and her 'date'." Geum Hee said.

"It's not a date, it's an outing." The jealous Seung-Jo interjected.

"Since you think it's an 'outing' then come with me." Geum Hee retorted.

"Fine, let's go!" Seung-Jo stood up from his chair, grabbed his jacket, and followed Geum Hee out the door.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"Quit your yapping we'll be there soon."

"I don't want to fall because of your stupid sense of direction."

"You won't and I don't know what my sense of direction has to do with this."

"It doesn't I just got-." There was a pause. Clive released his hands away from Ha Ni's surprised face.

"Surprise." He said in a slightly amused face.

Ha Ni was greeted with bright lively lights, a stage, and people dancing to foreign music. The joyous people were dancing and laughing at each other, and a man singing on stage with a raven guitar strapped around his back.

"Are you going to stand there dumbfounded or are you going to dance?" Clive asked clearly with a playful tone.

"Shut up." Ha Ni muttered. Clive smirked.

As soon as they reached the middle of the floor full of dancing people the spotlight flashed on them. "_Why does this always happen to me" _Ha Ni pondered in mind.

"We challenge this beautiful couple to dance!" The man announced. Ha Ni groaned in annoyance.

"It could be fun, dance with me." Clive said.

"Whatever, what's the challenge?" Ha Ni asked.

"Just dance and we the audience will be your judge." He instructed.

"Easy." Clive said.

"Don't got too cocky." Ha Ni teased.

"The song is Dance with Me.' The man said.

The instruments begun playing and Ha Ni and Clive got into there positions.(A/N Listen to song.)

* * *

"I see them." Geum Hee stated. They saw people gathered around a couple that appeared to be finished with their activity.

"You know what, let's go and leave them to their fun." Geum Hee suggested.

"Fine." Seung-Jo muttered to avoid an argue.

* * *

"Man, that was amazing!" Clive exclaimed.

"Shush! You might wake the neighborhood because of your crazy antics." Ha Ni whispered loudly.

"Okay, we're here." Clive chuckled softly. He closed his eyes and then he felt something warm touched his cheek. He opened his eyes to see that he and Ha Ni were ear to ear. She kissed him on the cheek. Clive cheeks turned beet red.

"Goodnight." Ha Ni whispered.

"Wait!" Clive quietly exclaimed.

"What?" Ha Ni asked."

Clive smirked and Ha Ni raised an eyebrow. He finally asked. "He good are you on a pole?"


End file.
